Known masturbation devices include an elastomeric gel that resembles human flesh and is molded to resemble various human orifices. One type of masturbation device includes a handheld object that is made out of a soft silicone rubber which is configured to resemble the tactile properties of human flesh. These known masturbation devices include an orifice that serves as a vaginal orifice that is configured to receive a user's penis during masturbation.
Known masturbation devices are often shaped to physically resemble a vagina. Some known masturbation devices are shaped to resemble a particular adult film star's genitals. The known processes for creating these personalized masturbation devices is cumbersome and involves molding the vagina of the subject and casting rubber material in the mold. The process of creating the mold is expensive, time consuming, and cumbersome as it usually requires the production of metal tooling suitable for rapid high volume production of the final molded product.
It would be desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive, simple, and highly customizable way to provide a masturbation device including a replica of a user's genitals.